Repentance
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is forced to kidnap Ginny Weasley will things work out? Can they escape?


Disclaimer: Don't own... Blah blah blah

The Boy Who Lived to Kill

Draco Malfoy rushed along the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry following Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He had converted to the Order of the Phoenix some months ago, and had been working as a spy. So far, Voldemort was none the wiser.

Draco, Remus, and Tonks slipped into a secret passageway. They crept along for a few minutes before immerging in the midst of battle on Hogwarts' front lawn.

Draco felt a beam of magic hit him straight in the back, and he fell forward with a gasp. Remus turned around, "Hospital Wing, now, Draco."

Draco pushed himself onto his knees. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I need to fight. I have so much time to make up for, so much making fun of Hermione, Harry, and Ron to repent for!"

Remus smiled, "Go to the Hospital Wing. We'll use your help rebuilding, but we don't know what spell you were hit with."

Draco nodded resignedly and tried to pull himself to his feet, staggered a few steps, then fell back to all fours. "Um, a little help please?" Draco requested sheepishly.

"McMillan, come over here please, Son," Remus called, waving the Ravenclaw over. "Could you help Draco to the Hospital Wing."

Ernie nodded, tossed one of Draco's arms around his neck, and hauled Draco back inside. "What'd you get hit with, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "If I knew _that_, I would have countered it already and I wouldn't be going to the Hospital Wing."

Ernie smiled a bit and swung open the door to the Hospital Wing. He helped Draco sit on a cot and called for Madam Pomfrey.

The woman bustled out from behind a pair of curtains blocking a bed in the back, wiping her hands on her apron. "Mr. Malfoy, what in the world happened to you?" She picked up her wand and looked appraisingly at Draco.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "I was hit from behind by a curse. I'm not sure which one, but it took quite a bit of my energy and strength."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I gathered that much when Mr. McMillan had to help you in. Now, since I don't see any effects, and your mental capabilities don't seem any different, I'm guessing you were hit by a Reverse enervation Jinx, which takes your strength and channels it to whoever cast the spell. We'll just give you a Strength-Restorative Draught." She bustled into the back room and could be heard talking to someone.

Draco looked up in surprise when Ginny Weasley entered the room with a tin cup of potion for him to drink. "Let's get you strengthened back up, Draco," she said with a smile, handing him the cup.

Draco drank it quickly, wincing at the taste, then handed the cup back to Ginny. "How are you so happy when your entire family is out there risking their lives in battle?"

Ginny looked at him, "They'll make it, I know they will. Good always triumphs over evil."

Draco snorted. "If you really believe that, you're naïve and idealistic. But, you did grow up in a family where you never had to be anyone you weren't _and_ were protected by six older brothers, so I suppose you have a good excuse."

Ginny laughed, "As if you weren't spoiled rotten, Draco!"

Draco looked at her. "Do you really think that? I had to pretend my entire life to agree with my father, even though—starting in fifth year—all I wanted was to join the Order of the Phoenix and help defeat Voldemort. My father forced me to join the Death Eaters; just like he forced me through my entire life—by torturing my mother and me." He grinned at Ginny. "Oh, yes, Weaselette, I was spoiled."

Ginny couldn't even imagine having to live life like that for her whole life. Without a word, she pulled a shocked Draco into a hug. "Oh, Draco! That's terrible, I'm so sorry for what I did to you in school—If I had known—"

Draco clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't lie, I've been lied to my entire life and I'm sick of it. You would have understood me, but I still would have been a Slytherin to your Gryffindor. And you can't tell anyone what I just told you, because you're the only person I've ever told."

Ginny nodded. Then, she stood and brought the tin cup back to the back room. The door of the Hospital Wing burst open and Ginny's head poked around the door frame.

Lucius Malfoy strode in, "Draco," he barked, "the Dark Lord has been killed by Scarhead. We are all escaping to Malfoy Manor with one victim, so grab someone and meet us at home." Lucius strode back out of the room.

Ginny ran to Draco and he stood. "We won!" She threw her arms around his neck and he scooped her up and spun her around. "See, I told you everything would work out."

Draco _laughed_ and _grinned_—an actual grin, indeed—at her. Then, turning serious, he asked, "If I promise not to let you get hurt, will you let me kidnap you and bring you to the Malfoy Manor?"

Ginny laughed at the absurdity of the statement, then asked, "Why me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "My father would love it if I kidnapped a Weasley. Please?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Are you sure nothing will happen to me?" She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed appraisingly at the blonde in front of her.

Draco pulled Ginny into a hug. "I promise nothing will happen to you, and as soon as possible, we'll make our escape together, okay?"

Ginny giggled. "Oh, all right… But if anything happens…"

"It won't!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and side-along apparated them both into the Malfoy Manor. As they landed, he whispered, "Don't forget to look petrified and angry."

Ginny immediately widened her eyes, bit her lip, and started to kick in the air as Draco lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. She started to hit Draco's back lightly with her fists as he walked through to another room. They stopped.

"Father," Draco said coldly.

"Draco, who have you there?" Lucius asked, approaching them.

Draco lowered Ginny in front of him, holding her wrists tightly but gently behind her back. "The littlest Weasel," he said, smirking at the Death Eaters in the room. "Where do I toss her?"

Lucius waved a hand towards the far wall, where Remus, Professor Trelawney, Ernie McMillan, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom all sat, looking terrified. "Toss her over there, but don't forget to take her wand," Lucius snarled.

Ginny spit at Lucius, "You vile, evil man! The War's over, I suggest you get bloody over yourself, you great prat! I mean, really—"

Lucius raised his hand and brought it down to slap Ginny across the face as hard as he could. However, at the last second, Draco pulled her back and Lucius missed. The older Malfoy growled, "You filthy, blood-traitor, scum-of-the-Earth. You were handed pure blood on a silver platter and threw it away for a bunch of half breeds. And you—" he turned icy eyes to his son, "what do you mean by pulling her away from my hand?"

Draco eyed his father and covertly squeezed Ginny's hand in reassurance. "She is my prisoner, Father, and I will torture her as I please. No one else is to touch her, because I have my own set of plans."

Lucius smirked, "Well, shove her over there so we can decide what to do with them."

Draco shoved Ginny over to the wall, forced her to sit, bound her hand and foot, then glanced at her and Remus, and whispered, "I'm sorry, but keep up the act."

Lucius waved his wand and a long table with eight chairs appeared. The Death Eaters sat and two of the men pulled out pipes. Lucius summoned a bottle of wine, poured eight glasses, then said, "Now, the most _obvious_ solution to the question of what to do about _these people_—" he jerked his head towards Ginny and company, "is to kill them. It's the most complete revenge on their families."

Draco wrinkled his nose and pushed his glass of wine away. "It's revenge on their families, but not on the entire world. No, Father, I say we have them alive, and sooner or later, Mr. Savior-of-the-World-Harry-Potter will come to try and save them.

Bellatrix clapped her hands and took a long sip of wine. "Then, we can kill Ickle Harry Potter, Weasel Boy, and the Mudblood all at once! _Then_ we could kill them—" she pointed at the victims, "and send mutilated body parts to their family. That affects the whole world and rips apart families, and once the families are destroyed, we can rise to power once more!"

A rather quiet, dark man spoke. "We should honor the life and power of the Dark Lord. Let's have a feast in memory of all those gone before us." He lifted his goblet.

Lucius nodded. "An excellent idea, McNair, but let's show our _guests_ to their living quarters first," he smirked and pointed his wand at Remus, "_Levicorpus."  
><em>  
>The others followed Lucius's example, except for Draco who swung Ginny over his shoulder again. As he held her legs, his fingers drew comforting patterns on her calf-high stockings. Ginny relaxed inadvertently under his touch.<p>

As Draco set Ginny down, she whispered, "Thanks."

Draco nodded quickly, shoved Ginny into a cell, and slammed the door shut. "Have fun in here, little Weaselette!" He sneered before following his father and the rest out of the dungeons.

-

Ginny didn't know what time she'd fallen asleep, or what time she'd reawoken. All she did know was that there were no windows, she was locked in a cell all by herself, and no one could hear her when she called to them. Ginny hadn't deceived herself into expecting food, but that didn't stop her from being hungry.

Occasionally, Ginny saw someone walk down the aisle of cells, taunting and cursing her fellow dungeon-mates. However, by sinking into the darkest corner of her little cell, she had managed to escape torture yet.

As Ginny contemplated this, she heard approaching footsteps and shrank into her corner. She curled up into a ball.

The footsteps stopped, and the lock to her door clicked open. The door opened, then closed, even though no one was visible.

"Who's there?" Ginny whispered.

Draco's head appeared. "Hey, Gin! Do you like my invisibility cloak?"

"Harry has one, too, from his father. Where did you get yours? And why are you here? And how come no one can hear me when I try to talk to them? How come everyone's been tortured but me?"

Draco chuckled. "I know Potter has one; however, I bought mine at Burgin and Burkes. I'm here to visit you and to try and plan our escape. As for being tortured, I told everyone else to keep their mitts off." He chuckled.

"And the others?"

"Each cell has a silencing charm on it. No one can hear what I'm saying to you unless they're in the cell with us." He pulled a napkin out of his pocket and unwrapped a few inches of baguette. "Here, I thought you'd be hungry; sorry I couldn't get more."

Ginny ripped off a chunk and shoved it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. 'No, no, Draco, it's okay!" She hugged him quickly.

Draco leaned against the wall next to Ginny, noticed how cold the dungeons were, and pulled the invisibility cloak over their laps. "In two days, my father is sending me out on a mission to visit Azkaban under disguise and look for ways to break others out. Instead, I'll come get you and we can escape."

"To where?"

"I have this uncle who was completely crazy. He was disowned by his father—my paternal grandfather—and when he died, he left his estate in Ireland to me. My parents don't know about it, even I don't know exactly where it is; and it's unplottable, and secured with every spell in the book. To all intents and purposes, it is even more secure than Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled. "That sounds really great, Draco. So then are we going to go help the Order when they break in to free the others?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
>Draco furrowed his brows. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt. When we reach my estate, I'll send Harry and the Order floor plans, passwords, and such but I'm going to stay in Ireland until the mess is resolved."<p>

"What do you mean by resolved?"

"Until they raid the house, free everyone, and take my father and his cohorts into custody. I'm sick of the war, and when I come back from Ireland, I want to be leading a normal life."

Ginny nodded and tilted her head against Draco's shoulder. "That sounds nice. I'd like to join you very much!"

Draco hugged Ginny quickly. "Then it's all settled. I'll see you in two days for our escape. I'll send my house-elf down with some more food when I can."

Ginny nodded again and watched as Draco stood and exited the cell. She heard his footsteps fade as another set of footsteps grew stronger.

Mr. Nott peered through the door to Ginny's cell. "You don't look like you've been very tortured at all, little Ginny Weasley. What has Draco been doing to you?" He sneered at the girl, then pulled out his wand. "Maybe I should help him out a bit… Crucio!"

Ginny cried out as she felt fifty needles stabbing at every inch of her body. Her back arched, her head klunked against the stone wall, and she began shaking.

Then, just as everything was about to overwhelm her into blackness, everything stopped. Ginny opened one bleary eye and saw a blonde head pinning Nott against the wall. A few dark utterances, a quiet threat, and Nott scurried up the stairs.

Draco reached into Ginny's cell, brushing her hand with his and whispering, "I am so sorry, Ginny! I didn't know he was going to hurt you. Forgive me?"

Ginny nodded weakly. "Of course, Draco, there's nothing to forgive."

-

Ginny spent the next two days sleeping and thinking about her family. She missed them and wished that she could let them know that she was okay. Unfortunately, this seemed an impossibility.

Footsteps sounded and a tall man with slick brown hair and hazel eyes waved towards Ginny's cell. "Ready to go, Gin?"

Ginny eyed the stranger coldly. "If you really are Draco, what animal did Moody turn you into in fourth year and what saying did I tell you yesterday?"

"Gin… Okay, okay. I was turned into a ferret, and the saying is: Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines."

Ginny stood and exited the cell when Draco opened the door. He covered her with a disillusionment charm, then looped her fingers through his belt loops. "Don't lose your hold on me, promise whatever you do, Gin."

Ginny promised and followed Draco up the narrow stone stairs, being careful not to let her footsteps echo. Draco strolled through a parlor, a dining room, and down the hall—saying good-bye to many people as he passed.

When they'd exited the house, Draco grabbed Ginny's hands, pulled them around him so she held his waist, and apparated them away.

Ginny looked around. She and Draco were standing on a dirt lane surrounded by rolling green hills. She could see a large, white house with marble columns and gold leaf accents not too far away. A light, misty rain fell on Ginny's and Draco's heads as Draco removed Ginny's disillusionment charm and his own disguising charms, and they started up the lane.

"So this is your Irish estate?" Ginny asked, linking her arm around Draco's.

Draco smiled gently and nodded, "Yup, it's pretty nice. How do you like the scenery so far?"

"It's so beautiful, Draco! Thank you so much for bringing me."

Draco nodded again, then sat down in the grass, pulling Ginny down next to him. "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you for seeing me for who I am and not who my father is. You're the only person I've ever met who I could be myself around. I think—I think you're my first friend."

Ginny let out a squeal and threw herself into Draco's arms. "Oh, that's so sweet!"

Draco laughed as they fell backwards into the grass. "So, you're going to have to tell me what to do," he teased.

Ginny nodded and pulled herself and, consequently, Draco to their feet. "C'mon, let's get in out of this rain."

Draco nodded and followed as Ginny led him down the rest of the now muddy road. They reached the house and Draco pulled open one of the huge doors.

Ginny stood, shivering and dripping, on the door mat while Draco started up the stairs. When he realized she wasn't following him, Draco turned around and asked Ginny, "You coming or are you going to stand there all day?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm dripping all over the place, I don't want to leave muddy footprints on your lovely floors."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry about it, just follow me so we can find you some dry clothes, alright?"

Ginny gave an over-dramatic sigh and followed Draco up the grand marble staircase, down a hallway, and into Draco's room. She looked around the room: beige walls, large bed with brown and cream bedding, and dark wood furniture. "This is nice."

Draco smiled, "Thank you." He rummaged through his dresser, finally pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants, a black _Weird Sisters—Sible-War Tour_ tee shirt, black sweatpants, and a gray shirt with the Scrivenshaft's logo emblazoned on it. He tossed her the black pants and gray shirt, then pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "That leads into the bathroom. You can change there while I change in here."

Ginny took the clothes and entered the bathroom. She emerged a while later, to see Draco lying on his bed, shirtless. "Whoa!" She jokingly clapped a hand over her eyes.

Draco pouted playfully. "Puh-lease, don't tell me you don't like the view, it's postcard picturesque."

Ginny pounced on Draco, tickling him. "Who knew the big, bad Draco Malfoy is_ ticklish_?"

Draco rolled over atop Ginny and pinned her onto the bed. "Not even I knew that; that's the first time I've ever been tickled."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Draco mocked her good naturedly. "Do you want breakfast, or a tour, or to go shopping, or what?"

"Um… breakfast would be great if you don't mind."

Draco clapped his hands and three house-elves appeared. "Hello, this is Ginny Weasley; my guest. Maple," he addressed the elf on the left, "could you make us breakfast?" The elf disappeared. "Cherry," another elf bowed, "go get the rest of my clothes from the Malfoy Manor, and Ginny's clothes from the Burrow. Willow, get the guest bedroom next door ready for Ginny, please."

Ginny smiled, "You were very polite to them and—and please don't take this the wrong way, Draco, but I'm surprised that you know their names."

Draco chuckled. "So once again I'm mistaken for my father."

Ginny winced. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry; I know you're not your father," she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hands and led her out of the room. "C'mon. I have to send blueprints of the Manor to the Order. Would you like to come?"

Ginny laughed loudly. "If I didn't come I wouldn't be able to find my way." She followed Draco down several hallways then up a curving staircase to the turret. She walked over to the window.

Draco quickly wrote to Harry, explaining who the remaining Death Eaters and kidnappees were, how to get into the Malfoy Manor, how to find the dungeons, etc. Then, on a separate scroll, Draco sketched blueprints of the parts of the Manor that he had been able to access. He rolled the parchment and sent it off with his owl Salazar.

That done, Draco joined Ginny at the window, "You ready to go to breakfast?"

Ginny nodded and followed Draco for about fifteen minutes, until he started banging his head on the wall. Ginny slipped her hand between his forehead and the wall. "What in the world is the matter, Draco?"

With a sly smirk, Draco scratched the back of his neck, "We may be lost."

"May be or are?" Ginny laughed before snapping her fingers.

An elf appeared, and Ginny tentatively murmured, "We're trying to get to the dining room, can you please show us the way?"

The elf giggled, floppy ears swaying. She took Ginny's hand and led the way to the dining room, chattering merrily all the way. Finally, she bowed, "Here be the dining room, Mistress."

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "No, Honey, I'm not your Mistress. I have no control over you at all! Don't think that I'm making you do anything!"

Draco chuckled and pulled out two chairs for him and Ginny to sit down to breakfast. By the time she'd joined him at the table, food was on her plate and a mug of tea stood nearby. She smiled at Draco, lifted her fork, and began to eat. A few moments later, she gasped, "Draco, this has to be the best French toast I've ever eaten."

When breakfast had been eaten, a house-elf entered the room with Harry's return letter. Draco opened the letter and read aloud:

Malf.  
>Thank you for information sent this morning. Proves extremely helpful, plan taking shape. Suggest that you and Ginny stay at present location until air is cleared.<br>-Pott.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like Harry at all!" Then, yawning, she stood and moved into the library next door. Finding a couch, she settled down.

Draco sat down next to Ginny and curled an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie, Red?"

Ginny giggled and tilted her head against Draco's shoulder. "Sure, which movie should we watch?" She waved her wand and a television, DVD player, and a case with the _Pride and Prejudice_ mini-series appeared. She waved her wand again, and the show began playing.

Half way through the first DVD, Draco elbowed Ginny, "I am so confused! What does Mr. Wickham mean about old Mr. Darcy? What happened to make Mr. Darcy so mean?" He glanced at her and Ginny rolled her eyes. She shushed him and then turned back to the television screen.

Then, again, Draco spoke, "Mr. Darcy's in love with Elizabeth? When did that happen?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Just forget about it. I'll answer your questions when it's done, 'kay?"

Draco nodded and tightened his arm around Ginny's shoulder. When the five hour series was over, Draco cleared his throat softly.

Ginny grinned. "Fine, do you have any questions that didn't get answered?"

Draco blinked, then murmured slowly, "Just one. So earlier I mentioned that you're going to have to help me with what's a friend… Um… Is it normal that I want to kiss you?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, then she grinned. "Friends are naturally attracted to each other, but when you start wanting to kiss someone, that's romantic attraction, and it means that you want to be more than just friends."

Draco gulped, then took both of Ginny's hands, "Ginny, I want to be more than just friends with you."

Ginny beamed at him. "Good, 'cuz I want to be more than just friends with you, too." Then, she squeezed Draco's hands and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his mouth.

As she pulled back, Maple scurried forward. "I has another note for you, Master."

Draco took the letter with a smile, opened it, and read:

Malf.—  
>Plan taking shape at point of last communication has been enacted. Went off without hitch. Captives returned to families relatively unharmed. Death Eaters at Ministry's temporary location: wands snapped, power will be drained within 24 hours, then will be turned over to Azkaban. Thank you for assistance, return Ginny unharmed to Burrow.<br>—Pott.

Draco refolded the letter with a sigh. "I'm glad everyone's safe, though I must admit that I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you in this giant old house."

Ginny giggled and looped her arms around Draco's neck, leaning in to whisper against his lips, "Well, Harry didn't say _when_ you had to return me unharmed to the Burrow…"

-  
>How did you like it? As for them watching <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>, that's pretty much the best long movie I could think of at the time. :)


End file.
